Terrouge Productions
Terrouge Productions published an electronic literary magazine, Terrouge, from 1998-2010. Terrouge also provided assorted Redwall-related activities, and hosted an abandoned web forum on its server. In addition, Terrouge produced and sponsored Questors Bold writing competitions and was involved in the formation of The Vulpine Imperium. The name "Terrouge" comes from a combination of the Latin word for "earth" (terra) and the French word for "red" (rouge). Translated literally, "terrouge" means "red earth," or "land of the red." History Terrouge was founded in 1998 through the partnership of David Perini (Bobtail) and Kenny C. (Sunstripe the Mace), with an idea for a Redwall e-zine. Josh Boycott (Dyrne Alaran) offered to assist with the project, and Kelly Hamilton was later recruited to provide cover art. The page was originally hosted on Perini's own webspace http://thor.prohosting.com/~perini/, but was soon moved to http://redwall.vr9.com within a few months. The first issue was released in November that same year. Throughout the oncoming years, Terrouge grew more and more popular, gaining a large staff and exclusive interviews with Brian Jacques and artist David Wyatt. In 2000, Terrouge merged with Redwall club Camp Willow. The site stayed on the Vr9.com host until May 2002, when the server permanently went down. While at Vr9, Terrouge Productions also referred to itself as the "RedCenter." Terrouge was forced to borrow webspace from Hamilton at this time, and for a brief period resided at http://terrouge.junglestudio.com/, until July 13, 2002, when the terrouge.com domain was acquired. By this same time, Perini and Boycott had left the Redwall Online Community, Boycott even going so far as to state he "didn't read the books anymore." The following year, on September 26, 2003, Josh Boycott passed away in a fatal car accident at age 18. In later years, Terrouge's popularity leveled off. Terrouge struggled in the mid-2000s with content issues and reporter recruitment. Consequently, the publisher decided to discuss general literature in addition to Redwall. The change occurred in January 2007 when the e-zine was renamed Firebird. Leadership has changed hands several times throughout the years. In 2008, Terrouge momentarily switched to being run by a board of directors instead of a sole producer. Two years after the announcement of Firebird, on January 24th, 2009, Terrouge Productions decided to return to their former title of Terrouge, under the leadership of Miskett. Later, on February 17th, it was stated that the "permanent Terrouge focus" would be Redwall-related, however in the same announcement it was also said that this was "not always set in stone," thus sending a conflicting message. This later proved to be accurate, as several issues throughout 2009 could hardly be described as focusing on Redwall. Due to difficulties contacting Kenny C., the original owner of terrouge.com who is no longer involved with the site, Terrouge briefly changed domains to http://terrougeproductions.com in July 2009. On October 3, 2009, exactly 10 months after lead Terrouge editor Miskett stated it was time for a period of "stable growth" and vowed not to let the e-zine "fall down," she announced her resignation, as well as that of her entire admin team, after serving barely a year. Ashen Fox was named as the new administrator and editor on November 8, 2009. The website failed to update from June 2010 onward, and was seemingly been abandoned by all previous staff. In July 2015, the terrouge.org domain expired. At some point afterwards, Terrouge went back to the former http://terrougeproductions.com URL. In August 2017, the hosting expired due to a lack of funding. The site is believed to be archived. Editors *Kenny C. (1998) *Josh Boycott (1998 - 2001) *Erin Lewis (Shorestar) (2001 - 2003) *Chiryoushi (2003 - 2005) *Rob (Rat73) (2005 - 2006) *Ublaz (2006) *Philip P. (Vilu Daskar) (2006) *Chiryoushi (2006 - 2007) *Dan B. (Sawney Rath) (2007) *Nick D. (Brookmere) (2007) *Nate (Frost) (2007) *Zian Choy (2007 - 2008) *Lucy (Miskett) (Assistant editor) (2007 - 2008) *Highwing (Assistant editor) (2007 - Present) *Amanda Pruitt (Litika) (2007 - Present) *Ashen Fox (2007 - 2009) *Lucy (Miskett) (2009) *Ashen Fox (2010) Administrators *Kenny C. (1998 - 2004, 2007 - 2008) *Sean Ainsworth (Stormclaw) (2004 - 2006) *Philip P. (Vilu Daskar) (2006 - 2007) *Zian Choy (2008) *Lucy (Miskett) (2009) *Ashen Fox (2009 - 2010) Senior Writers Senior writers have regularly written for Terrouge Productions for 6 or more months. *David (1998 - 1999) *Kenny (1998 - 2003) *Josh (1998 - 2001) *Erin (1999 - 2003) *Kathryn (2000 - 2003) *Nick (2000 - 2003) *Lewis (2000 - 2003) *Tari (2000 - 2003) *James (2001 - 2003) *Misha (2001 - 2003) *Jessica (2001 - 2003) *Sean Rubin (2001 - 2003) *Sean Ainsworth (2002 - 2005) *Julia (2002 - 2003) *Danielle (2002 - 2005) *Fwirl (2003 - 2005) *Jason (2003 - 2007) *Rystan (2003 - 2005) *Eulalia (2003 - 2005) *Ublaz (2005 - 2006, 2008 - 2009) *Tiberuvsky (2005) *Linny (2005 - 2006) *Snowspine (2005 - 2006) *Ringet Loris (2005 - 2006) *Scolly (2006 - 2007) *Philip P. (2006 - 2007) *Geo Holms (2006- 2009) *Zach (2007) *Zian Choy (2007 - 2008) *Kelly (Nadia) (2007 - 2008) *Highwing (2003 - 2009) *Grant (2007 - 2009) *Lauren (2007 - 2009) *Sara (2007 - 2009) Art Art directors *Sean Rubin (? - 2005) *Philip P. (2006 - 2007) *Emily Burkman (Nyctalo) (2007 - 2008) *Amber Bryan (Dawnfinder) (2008 - 2009) *Lucy (Miskett) (2008 - 2009) Current artists *Rebecca R. (Axcelia) *Spenser Nottage (Akira) *Fidget *Vulpera *Linny *Ashen Fox *Voinomirsky *Carolyn (Kyrahlynn) Past artists *Kelly Hamilton (Fernblossom) *Sean Rubin *Tiberuvsky *Dakkan *Ringet Loris *Rystan *Sunfur *Vitora *Scolly Faces of Terrouge Over the years, Terrouge had many different looks. Image:Terrouge_2007.png|Terrouge, 2007-2008 Image:Recentterrouge.JPG|Terrouge, 2003-2006 Image:Jungstudioterrouge2002.jpg|Terrouge, 2002 Image:2000terrouge.jpg|Terrouge, 2000 Image:Terrougeish1.jpg|Terrouge, first issue Image:Earlyterrouge.jpg|Terrouge, first URL External Links *Terrouge Category:ROC Category:ROC Sites